


All These Things I Have Done

by solarbaby614



Category: The Tribe (TV 1999)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-16
Updated: 2011-05-16
Packaged: 2017-10-19 11:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarbaby614/pseuds/solarbaby614
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everybody has something that they are running from.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All These Things I Have Done

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Tribeathon. This was the prompt that jumped out at me when I was looking over your prompts: 'Choice'; Pride/Amber, how things turn out differently (or don't) if she stays with him. I have to say I ran with it. The original fic was actually longer, but I lost it. ;.; There might be an epilogue after the author’s are revealed, tying up some loose ends.

It was raining when they finally made it back to the eco camp.

The clouds had seem to follow them on their journey, a continuous overcast, making it cold and miserable the whole way, but it hadn't started drizzling until they'd almost reached camp. Luckily, the trees kept most of the rain away but it was enough to make it even worse.

They were immediately rushed into one of the huts when they entered, given warm clothes and blankets and food and Amber was pretty much hustled into bed, protesting all the way.

"I'm not an invalid," Amber protested as another pillow was placed behind her.

One of the Eco's, a woman named Crane, shook her head. "You need to take it easy. You've had a long travel and it's not good on the baby." She grabbed the last pillow off the pile and stuck it on the bed. "You need to be strong so the baby can be strong."

She huffed, but put up with it. Trudy giggled, perching on the side of the bed, and exchanged a grin with Pride. Amber responded by poking her in the side with her foot.

"Hey!" laughed Trudy, jerking away when Amber tried again. From her lap, Brady clapped and laughed. Even Salene gave a wavering smiled from where she was bundled up on a couch.

"Well then, Eagle," Pride said, "are you happy to return to your nest?"

Amber gave a small, somewhat sad, smile and placed a hand on her stomach, thinking about everything she was leaving behind. But even the Mallrats had become all but unrecognizable and there was nothing but heartache back there. She glanced across the room, watching as Salene tentatively moved over next to Trudy on the bed, who slipped an arm around her shoulders, and nodded, glancing back over at Pride.

There was nothing there for her anymore. Everything she needed was here.

"Yeah, I am."

***

Days went by, one slipping into the other in the familiar pattern that Amber remembered. The continuous overcast cleared, the miserable clouds disappearing over the mountains with everyone giving a collective sigh of relief.

The reappearance of the sun brought along with it a generally cheerful mood. Even Salene seemed to be in better spirits, though that might have been due to being away from the city, the distance between her and the memories.

She caught sight of Salene and Trudy laughing at something Hawk was saying. Amber couldn't miss the way he was staring at Trudy or the way his hand lingered on her shoulder. It probably shouldn't have come as much as a surprise as did; Hawk had been there all throughout Trudy's recovery. Maybe that was why Amber thought he could help Salene.

"How are you feeling? And the baby?"

Amber turned and smiled up at Pride, patting the already tightening leather over her stomach. "We're both fine."

"Good," he replied.

***

The news came just as breakfast was being served.

It was still early enough that dew was clinging to the grass and there was a definite chill in the air. The camp was already bustling with activity though. Trudy smiled as Hawk passed her a bowl and sat down on the blanket beside her. She could see the amused look that Amber was shooting her from the other side of the campfire, leaning against Pride.

Amber was starting to show quite a bit, enough that she had to forgo the usual blue animal print outfit for something pink and blue that stretched around her and even her hair had changed, hanging down from knots in her hair in curls. It was different enough from her normal look enough that even Salene had done a double take the first time she had seen her.

It wasn't that the hunting party was returning early that caught people's attention. What did was the extra person that the group brought along with them. The hair was the first thing that struck Trudy. It was still red; probably enough to match his jacket, but it was covered with dust so she couldn't be for sure. The shirt was totally his style though and it was nice that it hadn't changed.

"Jack!" Salene wrapped her arms around him, pushing past some of the party to pull him into a full body hug. He hugged her back tentatively, looking slightly stunned. "I can't believe you're here!"

"Ditto," he responded. Trudy was the next one up, handing Hawk the bowl as she stood with Brady on her hip, and hurried over to them to hug as well.

"Okay, wow," Jack said, looking stunned between them.

"What? No hug for me?" He spun around at the familiar voice to find Amber standing there. Blinking a couple of times, he gave a disbelieving laugh and shook his head as she grabbed him and pulled him on. "You're looking... bigger," was all he could articulate.

She just grinned. "Pregnancy will do that to you."

"You've got to be hungry," Trudy said, pulling him along, "come have some breakfast. And you can tell us what you're doing out here." Jack frowned at her and was going to say something for a second but then the words clicked. "Food?"

***

"So," Amber took a seat beside them on one of the blankets, passing Jack a bowl," how did you find us?" He took it gratefully, settling in beside Trudy. "Honestly, I wasn't trying to. This," he motioned, "was pure luck."

"Luck has nothing to do with this," Hawk said from Trudy's other side, smiling slightly as Brady reached over to try and grab at one of his blue locks. "All things happen for a reason. It was destiny."

There was a snort from Jack, immediately looking guilty when Hawk shot him a dark look. "No offense. I just don't believe in all that."

"Well, you're welcome to stay as long as you want," Amber cut in, probably sensing the possible outcome. Salene nodded. "For a few days, at least."

"I don't know."

"She's right," Trudy agreed, glancing around the group. Everyone nodded, even Hawk, though she noted that was more than a little reluctant. "See?" She smiled at them.

"I guess?"

"Good," she said, "Then it's settled. You're staying."

***

Salene woke to screaming. She shot up, wide-eyed and panicked, and scrambled out of bed, almost tripping over her own blankets.

It got louder outside and it took her a few minutes to realize that it was coming from Amber's hut. Trudy appeared outside the doorway, glancing around, and then looking reassured when she saw her. "Salene! The baby's coming!"

Memories from Trudy's birth were pretty vague; all she could really recall was Bray taking control and horrible screaming. She didn't know how much help she would be but when she got inside the hut Amber was clutching Pride's hand hard enough that he was trying to hide a cringe. Trudy was on her other side with a towel while another woman, who Salene recognized as a mid-wife, was trying to coach her along. Amber caught sight of her in the doorway. "Sal--." The name cut off into a loud scream as a particularly painful contraction hit.

She hurried over and sat down on the bed beside Trudy, slipping an arm around Amber. "Come on, Amber. Just breathe." Amber gasped from breath after another contraction and leaned back.

A voice from the doorway went, "What is going--?" but it was cut off by the mid-wife calling out, "The head's crowning!" and Salene turned in time to see Jack go green, then pale and this disappear back outside. She could hear retching outside right before Amber gave another scream.  
Amber's screams faded while another took its place and the mid-wife was wrapping the newborn up in a blanket. "It's a boy," she said.

She passed the bundle over to Pride, who, in turn, slid him into Amber's arms, where he settled down. Amber let out a breathless, exhausted laugh.

Trudy was the first one to speak up, whispering, "What's his name?"

"I've been thinking about that," Amber answered. "Pride and I have both been talking about it and we think that he needs at least a small part of his father in his life. So..." she trailed off, looking up at Pride, who smiled at her reassuringly, "I want to name him Bray."

"Bray," Salene repeated, looking down at the baby, a lost look in her eyes. A hand landed on her shoulder and she sent Trudy a reassuring smile.

Trudy didn't look completely reassured but she still turned her attention back to the baby. "Well then, baby Bray," she laid a hand down on the blanket and the baby just yawned, "Are you ready for the world?"

***

Salene was packing the horse when Trudy found her. "Don't say anything. Please," she begged her.

Trudy just shook her head, staring at her in disbelief. "Why?" she asked.

There were tears tickling the edge of her eye and she blinked them away. "I can't do this," whispered Salene. "I can't be here and watch you and Brady and Amber and Bray and all I can do is remember." Tears were starting down her face now, as she clutched the side of the horse. "I want-- I need to find Ryan. He's--. He'd want to know."

Arms wrapped around her and pulled her in. Salene pulled Trudy close, burying her face in her neck and for the first time in a very long time she let herself cry.

***

The trek to the city was a long and tenuous journey, stopping only at a little shanty town not too far outside of the city to eat. Jack had long since started to regret taking on the journey alone. After being around so many people again being by himself was more than a little disconcerting.

By the time he reached the city it was starting to get eerie. It wasn't just him anymore, the streets were deserted. Usually there were at least a couple of strays around, going to and fro, scavenging for food or a place to sleep. But it was like a ghost town.

Jack stuck close to buildings, hiding at even the slightest of noises, feeling irrationally panicked. It took longer to get to the mall than he wanted and even then he took the sewer entrance. The mall was deadly silent when he entered. "Hello?" he called and the sound reverberated ominously. "Guys?"

There was no sound for a long moment and for a second he was scared that there was no one here. Then a voice called back, "Jack?" and Tai San's head appeared over the railing. Her eyes lit up as she said, "Jack!" excitedly and ran down the stairs, calling back. "Everyone, wake up!"

That was apparently enough to wake everyone up because several heads started to appear as Tai San embraced him. She was soon followed by a jubilant Cloe and then Bray. When they pulled back Lex just slapped him on the back with a grin and said, "Welcome back," which Jack figured was as the close as he was going to get as a 'missed you' as he was going to get from him.

He glanced back up, catching sight of a few people he didn't recognized mixed in with those he did. Among them, though, was a familiar shock of blue hair. Luke was staring back down at him; his face carefully blank, but his hands were gripping the rails tight. He quickly glanced away and glanced around but there were several missing faces, one stood out in particular.

"Where's Ellie?"

***

"She was taken," Jack repeated, setting the cup carefully down.

Bray nodded from the other side of the table, looking at him with something akin to pity.

Cloe was perched on the chair beside him, almost as if she was afraid he would disappear if she wasn't there, while Lex and Tai San took up another table. Even Luke was there, handing back a bit. Jack groaned and buried his face in his hands. "How?" he had to ask.

There was a pause and he glanced up. Bray seemed to be trying to figure out what to say but before he could Luke spoke up, "It was my fault."

He spun around to look at him because he should have known. It seemed that everything that went wrong stemmed from Luke.

Tai San cut Jack off before he could so much as utter a sound. "It was not your fault."

"Yes, it was," Luke stepped closer into the candlelight and Jack was struck by just how pale he looked and the dark rings around his eyes. "I wouldn’t have let her go with Ebony. It knew it was a bad idea."

"You know Ellie," said Tai San, reassuringly. "There was nothing you could have done to stop her."

Cloe cut in, ignoring the noise Luke made, and turned to Jack. "What about you, Jack? Where have you been?" He froze, becoming acutely aware of the letter poking at him from a pocket. Reaching in his jacket tentatively, Jack pulled it out. "I've been with the Ecos," he said as he slid it across the table.

Bray hissed, going pale, as his name stared back at him, written in Amber's messy scrawl. He took it carefully, like it was going to bite, and opened it. There was a blink and Bray's voice wavered as he spoke. "She had the baby." A barely noticeable shake of the hand was there as he put down the paper, and he gave a shaky smile. "It's a boy."

"He's healthy," Jack offered, not knowing what else to say, and Bray nodded.

"I'm just going to..." he trailed off and got up leave, taking the letter with him. No one said a word.

Leaning back, Jack let out a sigh. "Well," he said, holding up the empty cup, "I could use something stronger this time."

Lex just chuckled and clapped him on his shoulder.

Jack had the feeling that he approved.

***

There wasn't a lot that surprised Jack anymore. So he didn't so much as jump when Luke sat down beside him on the step. The bottle in his hand was half empty when he held it up to the light, sloshing the liquid around. He wasn't quite sure what it was, the label had been long since removed, but it was definitely getting the job done. Apparently Lex was the right person to ask.

Luke started to say something but couldn't seem to get it out. An apology perhaps. Or another declaration of guilt. Whatever it was, Jack didn't want to hear it.

He didn't blame Luke for what happened to Ellie. Luke was doing enough of that himself. That didn't mean he wanted to bond with him or anything. Offering the bottle, Jack said, "Drink?" "Yes please," Luke said with obvious relief and took a long drink. Then abruptly began to choke as the strong liquid burned his throat. Jack took the bottle back and took a swig of his own, not even flinching.

***

By the time Jack woke up he hated the world. He groaned and then cringed at the pounding of his head. Sitting up, sheets pooled around his waist. It was dark in the room, which he was grateful for, probably because it was still dark outside.

There was a creak from the mattress as he felt weight shift and an arm slid around his waist.

Jack immediately froze, the hazy memories of last night rushing back to him.

He remembered drink, a lot of drink, and there was Luke and there was kissing and then.... oh.

Shit. He carefully extracted himself out from under the arm and crossed the floor as quietly as he could, grabbing his clothes as best he could. The shirt he had wasn't his but he wasn't about to go back and change.

Maybe he'd be able to get out of the city before sunrise.

***

As long as Trudy had been there the drums had never before been beaten. She'd seen them, of course. They sat at the edge of the camp, under a tent of their own to keep it safe from the weather, but as far as she'd known they were nothing more than decoration. That was until she heard them.

There was nothing special about that day. It wasn't rainy or especially sunny. There was no strange feel to the air, something that would leave people on edge. Jack was still gone, having headed out to the city, and Salene had been gone for weeks now, so the village felt just a little bit quieter but that was about it. It was, all in all, a very normal day.

That was, until, the drums began. She was in the grass, watching Brady play with a bunch of wildflowers that Hawk had given her. It was nice. Watching Brady play outdoor still struck her each time she saw it. Back at the mall it wasn't an option and even less so when she had become part of the Chosen.

Hawk was sitting beside her, a tad too close but she didn't really care. Instead, she leaned closer, watching as his eyes lit up and he slipped an arm around her waist. Brady giggled and tried to stuff one of the flowers in her mouth.

She tried to grab it but Hawk was faster. "Now, now, little sparrow. These are not food," he told her mock seriously and she just giggled and waved her arms.

That was when she heard it.

At first she thought she was hearing things but Hawk appeared to hear it too, immediately moving to his feet.

"What is it?" she asked, gathering Brady up, perturb at the expression on his face.

"There's trouble," was all Hawk said, helping her to her feet, and then hustled her toward the edge of the camp where a group of Eco stood with a kneeling, tied up man in the middle.

It was the Guardian.

Brady started to cry.

***

They were still debating on what to do with him when Jack returned to the village. It took one look at Trudy's expression to realize something was wrong. She was pale, shaking, curled up on the floor beside the bed where Brady was sleeping.

"What is it? What happened?" he asked, kneeling beside her.

She peered up at him, lifting her head from her arms and he could see tear tracks down her face. Her voice was horse when she spoke. "They've... we've..." Trudy took a deep breath, trying to calm down. "The Guardian is here."

"But I thought that..." he trailed off, not sure what to say. ”What are they going to do?"

"I don't know," her voice cracked at the last word. "I want him gone. He's caused so much pain." She wore a panicked expression as she grabbed his arm in a tight grip. "What if he gets loose again?"

"He won't," he hastened to reassure her.

"How can you be sure?" Her grip tightened and he hissed and pulled his arm away. She immediately looked contrite and wrapped her arms once again around her legs. "He escaped before."

Jack just settled in beside her and pulled her close, letting her curl into him.

***

The execution was at dawn.

She could hear the drums again, knowing what they were for this time. Trudy didn't get out of bed, not wanting to see this.

The thumping got faster, and she could feel it down to her bones. She wrapped an arm around her daughter and pulled her close to her chest. Brady, still too young to know what was going on, just stared up at her curiously.

Hawk was there in her door way. Trudy knew she must look horrible but he didn't even blink before sitting down beside her.

The drums stopped. A set of arms hugged her close. Trudy let out a cry of relief.


End file.
